Silver Dismay! A Dungeon Keeper tale
by Kiara Kingian
Summary: A new silver-haired mistress has entered your dungeon. She will work for your power and face torture with a happy face. However the horned reaper is on the rampage, who knows what may happen! Will revenge be sweet? Or steamy? -In the works, enjoy!


In order to gain a fair amount of power, one must work through the ranks to indulge in your desires and develop yourself as an individual. You provoke fear in your enemies, keeping them as close as your friends. You must plot a distasteful revenge, and work ahead of others to impress those above you in rank. Even if situations are often difficult or too complex to fully understand. Such is this very tale, about a stolen adolescent. Raised in a dark dungeon to be something lowly and eventually becomes a force to be reckoned with!

It all started when I, Mariko, was kidnapped from an early age from the pathetic village of Eversmile. "The realms of joy, the people of Eversmile are plagued only by aching facial muscles…a disgusting land of good humour and polite frivolity." A Fairy (one species of hero) of the village took me while I slept through a war. It was said she was jelous of the beauty I bestowed, and had planned that I die through the means of dropping me through a portal straight into the dark dungeons of the Overload, Hellus. However I was not killed, but raised to become a dark Mistress, a masochistic woman who tortured those for information and merely for fun. It seemed inevitable that this was what I had to do to remain alive. You see, the dungeon overlord had thwarted my home village of Eversmile and hadn't known I was being raised in his armies. My parents and everyone I had known before had died, and now I was willingly working in strange circumstances for that evil! All is not so bad, as I don't often dwell on the past, I have a few friends and I have plans of my own.

When I had landed, there were few of my kind, which is a dark mistress. There were three of us in the beginning! Toon and Lebia were far older than I was; they were experienced too and formidable fighters for our keeper. They taught me well, and were my first friends, they watched me train and gave me tips on torturing those deemed as insignificant. Toon was closest to my age, she was 26 and had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was quiet and smiled often and was renown for her skill of gaining enemy knowledge in our torture chambers. Lebia however always seemed to neglect her role of torturer and was often training her abilities or pleasuring the other minions of our keeper overlord, I'm sure you know how I mean. Our attire consisted of revealing black leather outfits. All of ours were different from one anothers though. Toon's was less revealing on her legs and more on her chest. Lebia was rather thin and so her outfit balanced her assets off. Mine was sort of a corset with pants and suspenders, athat hold up black-laced stockings and my footwear consisted of metallic stilettos. We all had a black helmet and leather armguards that extended to our shoulders, as well leather chokers. However I did not bother with the helmet. This is because I liked to show off my hair, as the other two mistresses agreed. My hair was naturally long, straight and _silver_. It shimmered like my stilettos and I was noticed for it.

The three of us had decided to take a break together from training and torturing one another. Yes this did hurt but it was merely for the pleasure of those masochistic ones that watch us do this. It isn't so bad!

"Toon and Mariko, lets head to Nando's?" (It's a chicken restaurant guys, its more interesting that way)

We all walked slowly, showing off our assets as we casually passed the lair. We had a thing about slowing down our strut, when we get to the entrance of the lair. The minions in there liked to stop and stare and smile before returning to their dirty dreams. When we three reached the restaurant situated in the corridors closest to that of the hatchery, I was stopped.

"Mariko, can we talk?" It was Darius he was a dark angel that had trained with me some times and appreciated my specific company.

"Um, sure. Lebia I'll see you inside?" I smiled at Toon who giggled and winked at me, she wanted Darius and I to get together, but I don't know. I stood before the blu-ish tinted, muscular male. His black wings folded tightly behind his impressive physique. His green eyes blinked and he often tilted his head to one side. It's rather annoying really but not as bad as the passing bile demons and trolls that were wolf whistling at me, Yucky.

"I wondered if you'd want to have dinner with me tonight, after we hunt down the Samurais that keep infiltrating the corridors?"

"Oh I thought that had been handled already, but if that's what you want then alright."

"Good, because I'd rather you'd be with me at that hour of night." He replied, his eyes fixated on mine. I blushed, to his notice.

"Ehh how do you mean Da- Darius?" I looked away after I had spoke. He smirked at my reaction.

"The overlord plans to release his horned reaper. I hate for you to be in his path of terror."

"He may have killed Aberjon! He was such a nice and friendly warlock whom many looked up to. I'm sure Overlord Hellus was deeply annoyed by that act if it is true. He lost a wise minion thanks to that psychotic act in his own dungeon realm."

"Yes and Master Horns (the horned reaper) he had his way with a elder mistress a long time ago. The other minions egg that sort of evil, kinky thing. Some of us have value, you know. It is wrong to cause suffering on other minions of this dungeon, Mariko."

"That's respectful and I will happily accompany you."

"That's right, now go be with your fellow mistresses. I will meet you at 8 by the heart." He raced off towards the library.

"Sooo how did it go Mariii?" She was like an excited puppy; of course I do refer to Toon.

"Pack it in Toon, leave little Mari alone." The cynical Lebia spoke. She then waved, and stood up from the restaurant booth and embraced a vampire.

"Toon, Darius wanted to offer me protection from Horny tonight? Apparently he is being released on a killing hero rampage."

"Ahh I see, I'm staying with Billeth?"

"Oh yes, he is a rather intelligent bile demon isn't he?"

"Yeah Mariko! He produced seven traps yesterday, the overlord increased his pay, when it is next pay day."

"_Lovely_, I best raise my experience before I can think of having an increase in wages." I looked to my clawed glove that we mistresses attack with. I pretended to mutilate my lunch with them. I passed the time away by training in the combat pit and then resulted to resting in my lair. I tended to rest upside down and often to the dismay of others around me that wondered why, _it is comfortable, thank you._


End file.
